iSpin da Bottle
by Seddielovergrl
Summary: Its Carly's Birthday, and she wants to play a game. Sam isn't to happy. Part two of a series called iSituations. 4/5 are "challenges" that I have read. 1 iZap 2 iSpin da bottle 3 iSeven minutes in heaven 4 iTruth or Dare 5 iElevator


iSituations: part2 Spin da bottle

A\N: HAPPY JULY FOURTH WEEKEND!- I went back, and edited, added stuff to make it better, and more detailed- and less rushed. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You have no idea how happy you make me feel:) Oh AND PEOPLE PLEASE READ THIS: _**ALOT OF PEOPLE WERE TELLING ME THIS WAS OOC & STUFF LIKE THAT SAM WOULD NO WAY DO THIS_-READ iZAP; no one that reviewed talking about ooc-ness had read one-shot one in my saga of one-shots. So if that was you go back, and read iZap.**_

(A\n: I wrote this last night, but Fanfiction was acting up- and my a\n's was too long to fix- oh** PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL I NEED FEEDBACK!**)

A/n: Anyone else excited for iBeat the heat? Cause I know I am! - NOT! Why? Cause I just watched it- it wasn't what it was suppose to be, but it rocked! Cause iCarly always does, but I was pissed off about the lack of Seddie. I mean remember in iWont cancel the show, because Jennette had to go to the hospital- they had to get rid of Freddie visiting Sam in jail. Then this! And ontop of it all I heard of an episode from season four-called iStill love you. Carly tells Freddie she still loves him. BUT- how cool is it that iBeat the Heat premiered on Jennette's Birthday! Happy b-day Jennette! I love your acting, and musical talent & I hope your birthday rocks!

Sam:

What is it with bad luck, games, and me? They all seem to go together; first Zap now this! You see today is Carly's birthday, and she wanted to play Spin da Bottle, and a whole bunch of other games like 7min in heaven. And I'm completely icked out. Yyyuuuucccckkk, I mean this is me we are talking about I am definitely not a prude! But risking having to kiss nasty, gross, inexperienced guys, or what is worse, my crush- is not my idea of fun. And you know what I tried; I really did to talk Carly out of it. I mean at a party aren't you suppose to dance? Or I don't know...EAT? But Carly says that, that isn't "in". So because it was her birthday I let her get away with it. Oh how I wished she hadn't...

- BREAK- BREAK-

The party was amazing as always, cause Carly's always are! She got a Dj, hung strobe lights, Chinese paper lanterns with candles from the ceiling, and cleared the whole first floor to make it a dance floor. While the iCarly studio got made into a hangout; the couch and table were moved upstairs along with the TV. The couch, along with blankets, pillows were scattered around, and the table got pushed up against a wall to provide a place to put drinks, and the TV was put infront of the couch so guys could watch sports. The lighting upstairs like downstairs was dimmed.

I was having a blast; eating, drinking punch, and dancing until Carly announced it was time for games. When she did the dance floor became the place to play them, and i couldn't dance anymore. Hoping to escape the insanity of the games I went upstairs to find it empty, and locked with a pass code lock I didn't even know was there. Stupid technology! You can't pick a pass code lock! Cursing under my breath I went down stairs to find a certain dork to open it, and got caught by Carly.

"Sam! There you are come sit- your just in time for Spin da bottle!" She said smirking, and I knew it was her who installed the Sam-proof lock. Damn it Shay, you are fuck'n push'n it!

I saw everyone at the party sitting on the Shays floor in a demented looking circle staring at me; waiting to see what i would do. Grunting I sat next to Carly, and heard vaguely as i zoned out, her explaining it to the people who don't have a life, and HAVE NEVER PLAYED BEFORE. I hear here ask if everyone is ready to play and i mumble something that sounded like "uuuuhhhuuu" as she spun the empty peppy cola bottle landing on Gibby! GIBBY! SHAY HAD TO KISS GIBBY- Shows her not make a Puckett do something she doesn't want to do. Stifling a chuckle I looked at Tasha who was giving Carly a dirty glare as Carly made out with Gibby. From the sounds of it they were enjoying it! DAMN! I mean they were full blown moaning, and groaning. As Carly and Gibby separated Tasha grabbed the bottle furiously, spun it, and it landed on Joey; a dude from Spanish with acne, and oily hair! Ha, ha suckaz! Anyway Gibby wasn't even jealous, as they kissed at all. I mean what is there to be jealous of? I mean it isn't Freddie she is kissing or anything… Poor Tasha, what is wrong with that Chick? Cause I know from experience there HAS GOT to be something!

- BREAK- BREAK-

We had been at the game for forty-five minutes and Freddie, and I STILL haven't had to kiss anyone! TAKE THAT BOTTLE!

"Sam, it's your turn."

Damn it...

Stupid bottle!

"Sam, you gonna spin?"

"Yaa, yaa." I take the bottle spin it, and it lands on Freddie

"Shit."

Freddie even in this lighting you could tell he was blushing cause just like me he was having flashbacks to our first kiss.

_"I was just gonna say..."_

_"That we should kiss?"_

_"You're gonna break my arm now right?"_

_" No."_

_"Well should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?"_

_"Hmm... Just to get it over with."_

_"Just to get it over with."_

_" And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over."_

_"Totally, and we'll never tell anyone."_

_"Never. Well... lean."_

_(Insert sweet, and tender kiss that at the same time was hot, and sexy- that I didn't respond to until we were basically done kissing- why? Cause I'm an idiot)_

_"Well that was...um..."_

_"Nice..."_

_"Yeah, nice, um..."_

_" Good...work."_

_" Thank you, you too."_

_" Hey, I hate you."_

_" Hate you, too."_

"Well lean." Freddie said smirking his Freddie smirk

Everyone was staring at me- I must have spaced out- and Freddie just used my line. If he wasn't so hot, and sexy, and I didn't have more than a hundred eyes on me I would slap him than pull him by his shirt, and kiss him for being so daring. But luckily he was hot, and sexy, and oh so cute- and i did have more than a hundred eyes on me.

Staring into his eyes, I felt what could be compared to magnetic. It pulled me onto his lips. His lips that made mine tingle. His lips that sent shivers down my back, and made my palms sweat. His lips that felt like a second home… I never wanted to let go... I nibbled on his bottom lip, and he opened his lips to let my tongue in. This kiss was our first kiss amplified by a million. As we battled for dominance, and the kiss got more steamy, his tongue, and mine danced. Then he did something with his tongue, and i moaned. He was so hot! And such a freak'n good kisser! His arms made there way around my waist, touching a strip of skin that was showing because my shirt was hitched up. And that did it. I put my arms around his neck, and pushed my tongue farther down his throat, and kissed him harder. Then IT happened. I heard Carly clear her throat as our tongues were down each other's. I blushed a deep red knowing that i was not acting like myself, but even though I was reluctant to pull away I did. And you know what? I bit his tongue- i bit his tongue REALLY hard to give the wrong idea. After all, I shouldn't have enjoyed that, but I did- and Freddie can't know. Although my moaning caused by the way his hands felt on my skin probably kind of gave away my secret like the laughing gas gave away my kiss. Pulling myself together I smirked sitting down next to Carly as Freddie glared at me. Carly noticed the interaction even though I wished she hadn't.

"What was that?" she whispered

"I bit his tongue."

"Sam!" she whisper-yelled

"What? He can't ever know- he wouldn't be able to handle the truth." I whispered back

Carly shook her head as we turned our attention back to the game.

This was going to be a long rest of the night, because all i could think of was the way Freddie's chest felt against mine, his tongue intwined with mine... GOD! Freddie is so SEXY...

A/n:

This was kinda rushed- sorry, but I hope you like it anyway.(and sorry about the grammatical errors, and Spelling problems.)

Ps. I was kinda disappointed when iBeat the Heats story line didn't include Griffin putting the moves on Sam, but it did have some Seddie moments, as well as (cringes) Creddie moments. I love iCarly anyway, and it was REALLY funny last night!


End file.
